Let's Play a Love Game
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: BRONZESHIPPING YAOI PWP SMUT YnMarik x Malik. Could I get anymore blunt, direct and to the point. THIS IS FOR MY YAMI-CAKES JESS-HIME ! CLICK IT AND LOL! XD Rated M. One-shot


**Love Games**

**For Jess-Hime - My Yami**

**Rtb - **I promised **Jess-Hime **a **Bronzeshipping fic **for something… BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS!!! .! I'm sure it was important… Anyway! **JESS THIS IS DEDICATED AND WRITTEN FOR YOU**!!! I'm sorry I stole your Yami Marik cosplay and then made out with you cosplaying Kaiba… **Actually, no I'm not! **XP! That was epic! But I am sorry about making Yami Marik x Seto Kaiba pairing happen and also about having basically a threesome on your wig…. This fic can be an apology for that, kay?! Cool!… should I have said that here? Maybe not… but who read's this shit, when smut's down below, anyway?!

Ahem, anyway! The fic was based off the song 'Love Games', or whatever it is…by Lady GaGa… you know the one! Hence the name of the fic! Enjoy! *looks over at Jess* ENJOOOOOY! *shakes fist*

**Flamers - **Go ahead and flame me… I'll just bring my Veronica house hold to your front door and see what you think of that!

**Note - JESS YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS! **omg you're going to be reading my smut *bashes head against desk*

**Note - **Yami no Marik is called 'Mariku' in this fic, because it makes it a lot easier to distinguish the two. XD

**Disclaimer - **I own no YuGiOh… but soon I will own part of a house… and maybe… part of a tv show! ….lol, you don't believe me do you?

* * *

**Love Games**

"_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."**_

Ten o clock on a Wednesday night and the club was only just beginning to fill up. Everywhere you looked there were teens and young adults laughing and drinking and generally just having a good time.

One teen, in particular, was probably having a little bit to much fun as he danced, rather inappropriately, with an, obviously, much older man before taking another shot of whiskey and making his way back over to the bar.

Giggling to himself as he went, he let himself half collapse onto the bar stool, spinning it around a few times, before finally stopping to face the bar tender who simply gave him an un-amused look.

"What do you want, Ishtar." the bar tender sneered as he cleaned a used glass.

Malik grinned widely before leaning in close to the bar tender.

"Uh, uh, uh~! What's my name?" the blonde teen sung, causing the barman to frown and sigh in frustration.

"What do you want, _**Malik**_…" he rephrased making Malik clap happily in response.

"Nya, Otogi~ you're always so much fun! And I'd like my usual please! A scotch on the rocks with a twist… except forget the rocks… and the twist… bah, forget the scotch as well and just give me a bottle of vodka and I'll handle the rest!" the blonde yelled loudly, and if it wasn't for the, already loud, blasting music of the club, Otogi was sure he would have burst everyone's eardrums with in a hundred meter radius."I don't care how many times you come here, Malik, you can't just order a whole bottle of bloody vodka!"

"I can too, here watch me! I would like one whole bottle of vodka~! Oh yes, sir! That won't be a moment~ I'll just go get it for you~!" Malik said happily before leaning over the bar, trying his best to get his hands on a bottle of vodka out from underneath the bar.

"Ahhh! What the fuck are you doing?! You wanna get me fired or something! Stop it!" Otogi screeched as he tried to fend Malik off from the bar.

Finally, after a few moments of wrestling the other off, Otogi was able to put Malik back onto his stool and, better still, force him to wait whilst he served other customers.

"Are you done yet? I want to be served?" Malik whined at Otogi who simply ignored him.

Growing bored quite quickly Malik took to spinning around on his chair again, singing a small 'weeee' every time he made the chair go just that little bit faster, not realising that he had inadvertently caught the attention of another man from across the room.

Still spinning, quite happily, on his chair, he failed to realise that someone was behind him until a hand came crashing down onto his shoulder, gripping on to him tightly.

"What the…" the blonde squealed before looking up at the person that had been so rude as to stop his little 'ride'.

Catching sight of white hair and a nasty scowl, Malik's face lit up, like a kid on Christmas as he recognised the man above him.

"Bakura!" Malik exclaimed loudly as he leant up to give the white haired boy a kiss… however his attempts at smooching were foiled as Bakura quickly put his hand over the others mouth.

"Uh! You'll make Ryou cry…. again." Bakura said warningly before removing his hand only to reveal Malik pouting like the spoilt brat he was.

Taking a seat next to his Egyptian friend, Bakura let himself get comfortable before looking over at Malik.

"So, that fake ID's really working out for you… how you, of all people, can pass off as an eighteen year old, I'll never know, but that's the joy of living in the 21 st century I suppose." Bakura chuckled darkly as Malik poked out his tongue rather immaturely.

"Hey, this is what helps to get our bills paid. By the way, how much did _**you **_make today? Last week you only brought in 100 bucks which may have covered rent but it certainly lacked in the bills and food department!" Malik snapped.

"Well maybe if you didn't run away from your rich mummy and daddy, you wouldn't have to worry about shit like rent! In fact, better yet, why don't you auction off that blasted gold jewellery and those designer clothes, you got from your parents, on ebay! You could probably buy us all a house." Bakura glared at the other who shifted in his seat a little but, for the most part, held his ground.

"If I ever brought a house I'd never let _**you**_ of all people in it! And you know what, if you're so tight for money Bakura why don't you whore out your precious, little, Ryou! I bet we could a bunch for him!" Malik shot back at the other who went completely silent.

"…how much do you think we'd get for him per hour?" Bakura asked before stroking his chin in thought, making Malik smirk.

"Probably more than my entire jewellery collection." Malik grinned before getting up off his seat and hoping onto Bakura's lap, ignoring the intense gaze being cast his way from the other side of the room.

Leaning into Bakura, he let his lips rest just above the others ear and smiled as Bakura did the same.

"I think I just found my next target…" Malik whispered with a cheeky grin as he eyed an young man, with blonde spiky hair, who was staring at both him and Bakura intently.

"I see… the blonde at the back? He seemed like your type and he's been looking at you all night. He look's like he has money, so clean him out for all his worth… we need it." Bakura ordered as Malik nodded in automatic response.

He wasn't even listening to Bakura anymore… he was far to interested in his eye-flirting with the attractive older male at the other end of the club to pay attention to Bakura of all people.

Bitting his lip as the older blonde signalled for him to come over, Malik whispered goodbye to Bakura before licking the others ear and running off into the crowd, leaving Bakura to gag and snarl as he tried to wipe his ear clean with his sleeve.

Slowing down his pace, as he got closer to his 'target', Malik grinned as he stoped in the middle of the dancing area and began to move slowly and seductively to the music playing, not once taking his eyes off the other blonde.

Grin widening as he saw the other come up behind him, he sighed happily as he felt large hands rest on his slender hips as he continued to move sensually to the music playing.

"And here I thought you were still in high school." A deep, sensual sounding, voice rang out from behind him.

"I'm surprised you even remember me… you dropped out of school before we were able to…. get _**acquainted**_." Malik said simply before turning around to face the other.

Looking up he smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit from high school, Mariku. Always wanting what you can't have." Malik smiled before licking his lips.

"Oh? What's to say I can't have you now? Back when I was at high school you were to young… now you're over 16, … I'm sure, and I'm 19... Everything's legal… unless there's… something …else?" Mariku smirked as wrapped his arms around the others waist, bringing him in close, so that the younger boy's chest was now resting against he's own.

"Maybe~" Malik giggled in delight making the older boy frown.

"You're not dating that Bakura prick are you?" Mariku growled whilst Malik simply shrugged.

He knew that Mariku hated Bakura, he had hated him every since primary school. Everything Mariku did Bakura always did one better. If Mariku wanted the last bucket of chips at the cafeteria Bakura would be the one to get it, if Mariku painted a pretty picture in grade one art class… Bakura had already got the teachers attention by sculpting an exact replica of the Eifel tower, if Mariku came first in school sports Bakura had won all of the Olympics… okay… that one didn't happen… but you get the point. Yet, the funniest part of Mariku's hate and loathing for Bakura would have to be the fact that despite all of Mariku's attempts to beat him, Bakura didn't have a clue who Mariku was and he had no idea how much the other hated him. He was completely clueless to the whole one-sided rivalry and that just ended in pissing off Mariku even more.

The best part of all this was… Malik knew all this… and could use it to his advantage.

"Hmmm~ I wonder~" Malik said offhandedly before leaning in closer and licking up the others neck, right up to his ear, and whispering softly to him.

"But it sure doesn't feel like it when he's gone and just left me here… kinda cold… don't cha think?" Malik whined before pulling away and pouting.

Mariku gulped slightly as his neck tingled and his brain processed what the other had said.

"Hn, I suppose… tell you what… how about you stay here and have a little fun with me and I'll keep you… _**company**_." Mariku smirked as he cupped the other's face with his hands tilting it upwards so that their eyes met causing Malik to shudder, and gulp slightly, as he saw a somewhat dark and cunning glint within the others light purple eyes.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning when they finally stumbled back into Malik's and Bakura's apartment. Malik had suggested they go somewhere else but Mariku had _**insisted**_ that they go to Malik's. Malik really didn't care that much, so finally, after several hours of drinking, dancing and making out, the two arrived 'home'.

Tripping over his own feet, Malik fell to the ground with a thud before bursting out into a fit of giggles as Mariku simply chuckled at him.

"What the fuck did you trip on?!" Mariku questioned in complete and utter amusement as Malik simply shook his head as he continued to giggle.

"I don't know!" he screamed before falling back onto the floor and laughing even harder than before.

As Malik continued to laugh and kick off his shoes, Mariku took note of the fact that there were already a pair of shoes in the front entrance... someone else was already home.

'Perfect… Bakura's home. I wonder how he'll feel about me doing his boyfriend whilst he's in the next room… _**ha**_! He'll be so pissed and then this little treasure will be my reward after they've broken up.' Mariku grinned wickedly as he thought to himself.

"A-are woo going to take off ya shoes cause I don't-don't know how you would sleep with them on… ahahaha, sleeping with sh-shoe's on! I get it!" Malik hollered out before bursting into another cackling fit.

"…you are so fucking drunk." Mariku smirked as he took off his shoes and socks, placing them off to the side.

"I -hic- know…-hic-" Malik said with a frown in-between hiccups as he looked up at the older blonde.

Smiling, an actual real smile, Mariku leant down and gave the younger boy a soft, gentle kiss on the mouth before pulling an inch or two away.

"You're friggin' gorgeous… you know that?" Mariku smirked as the other blushed and nodded.

"Ya, I know. But you're fuckin' hot, so I guess that makes us about even." Malik said with a cheeky grin.

"About?" Mariku questioned with a raised brow, acting as if he were offended in some way.

"W-well… Ima…. Ima bout here… and you're about here…" he slurred as he brought his hands up to indicate where they both were on this imaginary scale of attractiveness, Malik making sure his hand was about one centimetre or so above Mariku's designated hand.

"Is that so?" Mariku chuckled lightly before scoping the other up into his arms, leaving a trail of light kisses on his cheek down to his neck.

"Mmm, more…more~…" Malik whined making Mariku simply roll his eyes at the younger one.

"Already and you're begging for more? I expected more from you… especially since I've been waiting for this moment all of these years." the older boy jeered.

"Hmmm, years, you say?" Malik began before leaning up and pressing his mouth against the others ear.

"Bakura was only waiting months~" Malik teased back. Truth was, Bakura and him were only friends and roommates… but… Mariku didn't have to know about that _**just**_ yet…. Especially when he was so much fun to tease.

Eye's widening, suddenly, as he felt both pain and pleasure course through his body, Malik's back lifted up off the wooden floor as Mariku's teeth bore into the flesh of his shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a moment before Malik eased into the pain and let himself relax slightly as Mariku removed his teeth and glared at the other.

"Learnt your lesson, right?" Mariku asked with a cheeky smirk, however there was something in his eyes that seemed not only serious but somewhat murderous.

"R-right." Malik stuttered as he stumbled up into a sitting position and looked cautiously over to the side, inspecting his shoulder and shuddering slightly at the sight of blood.

Noticing the worried look on the younger one's face, Mariku's eyes softened as he leant over to the other and licked the wound clean, lapping up the blood and savouring the taste before swallowing it and licking his lips clean.

The two sat in silence for a moment as they roamed each others bodies with their eyes.

"Bedroom?" Mariku suggested with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows making Malik giggle gently.

"Thought you'd never ask." Malik replied before jumping up and grabbing hold of the others hand, helping him up, off the floor, before leading him down the hall way and into his bedroom.

The bedroom was average size, but the bed itself was large and covered in lavender coloured sheets with gold trims. Mariku couldn't help but find it cute that the boy had a stuffed teddy bear sitting on his bed… but on closer inspection he found it more than a bit strange when he noticed the bear had small sharp teeth poking out in every direction with angry eyebrows sewn on right above red, light up, eyes.

Throwing the bear to the side, not really caring at this point, Mariku motioned for Malik to come and join him on the bed.

Licking his lips in excitement, the younger blonde hoped onto the bed and crawled on top of the other, before leaning down and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Breaking apart after a few moments, Malik gave Mariku a cheeky grin before kissing at the others neck.

Humming out a small sound of approval, Mariku laid back and watched in awe as the talented teen sucked at his neck whilst undoing his belt and pants.

Letting his hands sneak in, under the waistband of the older boy's underwear, he began to let his hand slowly message the others half erect member as he used his free hand to pull up the others shirt and lick down the older boy's well defined abs.

Moaning in approval, Mariku grinned as he playfully thrusted his hips, and member, up against Malik's talented hand and towards his mouth, which was getting closer and closer with every second.

"Impatient, aren't you~" Malik giggled and before Mariku had time to retort, Malik gave a particularly hard squeeze, making Mariku growl in response.

"Uh, uh, uh~ I'm in control at the moment~ you get your turn later." Malik grinned as he slowly pulled down the others underwear, letting his cock spring free into the cool night air.

Admiring the others length for a moment or two, Malik couldn't help but grin as he leant down and licked the tip of the other member and purred slightly at the thought of having someone so 'well endowed' inside of him.

Deciding to have a little fun with the other, Malik let his tongue swirl around the head for a moment before letting it slip, gently, into the slit, of the tip, before running his tongue down Mariku's complete length.

"Ah…. Fuck…. You're so damn good at this!" Mariku called out as his fingers gripped tightly at the bed sheets beneath him.

Grinning to himself for a second or so, Malik went back to the task at hand, or mouth as it were, and continued to run his tongue along the base of the others cock, teasingly letting his tongue flick across other things, before he finally took the other into his mouth and deep throated him, letting his tongue swirl all the way up to the tip as he sucked.

Pulling away for a second to take a few breaths, he looked up at Mariku, and inwardly grinned, as the other lay panting on the bed, one hand over his face, mostly eyes, and the other gripping to the beds sheets, tightly.

Taking another deep breath, Malik let himself take Mariku's hardened length into his mouth once more, letting his head move up and down, sucking as hard as he could, and letting his tongue move sensually around the others completely erect member, swallowing the all the pre-cum as Mariku's pant's began to turn into moans and then loud groans, until he finally came with a strained yell. Malik chocking slightly as cum suddenly poured down the back of his throat. Swallowing as much as he could, he pulled away and wiped the rest from his face before crawling on top of the older boy and smiling.

"Enjoy?" he asked cheekily, obviously already knowing the answer.

"…yes…" Mariku panted out as his vision faded back and forth from clear to hazy, white spots still dancing around before his eyes.

Laying together for a few moments as Mariku recovered, Malik eventually began to grow impatient as he nuzzled up into the crook of the others neck and whined before nipping gently at the older boys tanned skin.

"I want my tuuuurn~" he sniffed before bitting his lip, mostly to stop himself from bursting out into a fit of giggles at the way he was acting.

Looking down at the other, Mariku couldn't help but smirk before shaking his head.

"You really _**are**_ impatient, aren't you?" he teased, ruffling the others hair playfully making Malik frown in annoyance.

"Hmmm, so you want your turn? Are you sure?" Mariku smirked, enjoying teasing the other.

"Yes!" Malik said childishly before throwing himself off Mariku and onto the bed, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

Heart fluttering, at Malik's cute behaviour, Mariku gave up on his little 'let's tease Malik game' as he sat up and pulled Malik over on the bed so that his was on his back rather than his side.

Crawling on top of the other, Mariku's eyes glistened with excitement as he pulled off Malik's shirt and let his hands run gently over the soft, basically perfect, tanned skin.

"How could I resist something so… easy on the eyes." Mariku smirked before leaning down and nipping at the others ear, smiling in delight as the younger boy whimpered.

Smirking slightly, Mariku let himself began to nibble softly on the others ear before licking the small red marks he'd left behind. Letting his mouth wonder slightly, he began to bite, lick and suck at the others neck, focusing on specific areas that the younger blonde seemed to respond to most, as his hands continuously ran over Malik's chest and flat stomach, quite surprised to find out that the boy had a small bit of abdominal definition himself.

Moving his mouth downward, he let his tongue run over Malik's belly button and hips, taking a, somewhat, sadistic joy in watching the boy squirm and wriggle about as he continued to lick further and further downward.

Finally, he made it to the others pants and, with little to no hesitation, he ripped them off the other as well as his underwear, watching in delight as Malik yelped in surprise.

"You're basically already hard… so easy to please~… which is funny, I saw you as kinda the opposite." Mariku thought allowed as Malik simply groaned in response and gave him a small warning kick to the leg.

Mariku couldn't help but laugh loudly, at the other, as he stuck his hand out in front of Malik's mouth and smirked.

"Suck." Mariku commanded, bluntly, as Malik went cross eyed and looked at the hand in front of him.

"My pleasure~" he said seductively before taking one of Mariku's fingers into his mouth, sucking tightly and licking it all over, making sure it was well coated in saliva, before moving onto the other fingers.

Mariku simply sighed in response. It hadn't been that long, but somehow he had forgotten just how talented Malik was with his mouth… and _**tongue**_ especially. Shivering slightly as he felt an interesting tingling warmth run down his hand, up his arm and all the way into his stomach, he finally, yet reluctantly, removed his fingers from the others mouth before letting them come to rest at the younger boy's entrance.

"Ready?" Mariku asked with a coy smirk.

"…Ready." Malik replied as he bit his lip and waited for what was to come. Something told him that Mariku wasn't the type to be gentle…

"Good." Mariku said quickly and without another word, or warning, he let two fingers enter the other completely.

Screaming out in pain, Malik tried his best to remember to relax as he scrunched his eyes shut and whimpered softly as tears made their way down the side of his face.

He hated it when he was right… it didn't happen to often, but when it did it usually never worked out to well for him anyway.

Mariku watched as Malik screamed and cried before him and smiled somewhat before leaning forward and kissing away the others tears.

"You're so beautiful, especially when you're crying… I wonder what you look like when you beg?" Mariku chuckled evilly as Malik simply gasped and sobbed.

Scissoring his fingers, quite roughly, he began to move in and out of the other, before adding a third finger. Curling them, slightly, inside the boy, Mariku grinned as Malik let out a moan of pleasure instead of pain.

"Oh… just _**there**_ was it?" the older blonde asked mischievously as he ran over the same spot of nerves that made Malik gasp and groan out for more.

Taking mental note of just where that spot was located, Mariku removed his fingers before getting up off the bed and taking off his pants and underwear.

"There's some lube… in the top draw…" Malik panted out whilst gesturing to his bedside drawers, watching as Mariku ignored him and climbed back onto the bed before crawling on top of him once more.

"I said there's lube in the top drawer… hey! Lube! DRAWER!" Malik yelled, only to shut up as Mariku grabbed hold of his chin, quite harshly, and smirked.

"I have to have my fun too." The older blonde said with a grin before slamming hard into Malik's tight entrance without warning.

Malik couldn't even scream as the pain coursed through him, he just stared wide eyed up at the ceiling as he felt Mariku's cock slam deep inside of him.

Mariku was still for a moment, as he gave Malik _**some**_ time to adjust… and as he felt the other starting to relax he gently moved in and out, not wanting to hurt Malik further… he may have had some sadistic traits but he liked his partner to be happy and satisfied by the end of a '_round_' with him.

Moving slowly, he gently nuzzled the side of his face against Malik's before kissing his cheek softly causing Malik to moan as the pain began to subside quicker with a distraction.

"Mariku…" he breathed out with swollen red lips and tainted pink cheeks, making Mariku's stomach fill with butterflies at the very sight of him.

"What do you want? I'll give it to you…. Anything…" Mariku panted as his thrusts began to get deeper and deeper, his pace quickening by the second.

"Mmmhmmmmngh." Malik mumbled, almost grumpily, before lifting up one of his legs and using it to flip them over so that Mariku was laying on the bed and Malik was on top of him.

"I like this position better." Malik said simply as Mariku stared up at him in awe, before grinning widely and groping at the others behind.

"Well, let's see what you can do then, princess~" Mariku said cheekily with a grin, not noticing that he wasn't the only one grinning.

Pressing his hands down onto Mariku's lower abdomen, Malik used this as leverage to start a new rhythm. Moving, slowly, up and down, Malik let his hips move in a circular like motion as he continued to ride the others hardened cock, panting loudly as his pace began to grow, he couldn't help but moan deeply and gasp as he found his prostate and focused all of his attention on hitting it over and over again.

"Yes, oh MARIKUUU~~~…. Deeper… deep…ah fuck…god…ah…ngh!" Malik screamed as he thrusted down as hard as could each and every time, trying to get as much of Mariku's length inside him as he could.

"Fucking hell! Malik… ah…. Malik just a little bit more…" Mariku groaned as Malik continued to ride him relentlessly, as the white spots flashed across his vision, he felt the warmth inside his stomach grow and within seconds everything was black as pleasure shot through him causing him to shudder as he released over the older blondes chest, before gently rocking his hips, riding out the rest of his orgasm, grinning somewhat goofily as Mariku felt the younger ones tight walls close in around him and after a few more thrusts, he reached his limit and came hard inside of the other.

Falling on top of the older blonde, Malik sighed happily in his after glow as he nuzzled into Mariku's chest as he felt the older boy's fingers run through his golden hair.

"Mariku…" Malik called out sleepily before giving a small, cute, little yawn.

"Yeah?" Mariku replied, somewhat drained.

"You… I mean I… I mean… we should do this again sometime… I really loved it." Malik said with a smile before yawning once again and finally falling asleep.

"Yeah… I love you too." Mariku grinned, as he kissed the forehead of his unrequited love, choosing to pretend to hear something he probably never would.

Grinning slightly as he looked over to the thin bedroom wall, next to the bed, he couldn't help but feel a little happy inside at the thought of Bakura hearing everything that they had done.

"Ha. I win, Bakura."

* * *

The next morning, Malik awoke to the sound of crashing and banging as the sun poured in from his bedroom window.

Knowing that the crashing and banging was probably Bakura just coming home and tripping over something Malik had left out… it was a usual occurrence, to say the least, so Malik wasn't to worried.

Looking over to his side, he was disappointed to find the bed empty as the faint smell of sex lingered around the room.

"Bastard… you could of at least stayed til I woke up. I actually fucking liked you…" Malik growled as he kicked his legs around in frustration before calming down and collapsing back onto the bed, his frown only deepening, however, as he heard Bakura kick open his door and yell about something or rather.

"What?! What the hell are you yelling about! I'm hung over and man-less! How on earth could your day possibly be worse than mine?!" Malik screamed as he shot up into a sitting position, so that he could face Bakura in order to yell at him some more.

"I said you better have fucking got all you could out of that guy, because a cop caught me in the middle of a pick pocket job and threw me in the slammer for the fucking night and took everything I stole for the week!" Bakura hissed.

"Oh…. That guy… yeah, no, I forgot about that whole take the money when they're drunk, drugged and / or sex exhausted kinda thing…" Malik laughed happily as Bakura's face contorted with anger.

"_**What?!**_" Bakura snarled.

"It wasn't my fault! It was this guy from school! And we got drinking and then he _**insisted **_that we come back here, so we did -" Malik began to explain but was, almost instantly, cut off by Bakura.

"_**What?!**_ The rule is never ever bring anyone back here! This is our fucking apartment! Do you know how much illegal shit is in this place?! Do you know how much expensive crap people could steal from us?! And Ryou! Think about my beautiful Ryou! He lives here too, you know! He…" Bakura ranted but stopped short as something came to mind.

"What, Bakura? He, what?" Malik asked with interest as he leaned forward slightly.

"He was fucking home last night! Didn't you see the shoe's by the door?!" Bakura yelled as he turned on his heel and briskly left the room, Malik trailing, clumsily, behind as he tied the sheet around his waist.

"_**WHAT?!**_ Nuuuuu! Not Ryou! He's the innocent one… how he stays innocent with you as a lover I'll never know… but NUUUUUU! Not Ryou!" Malik screeched as the two ran to the door of the room next to Malik's.

Knocking on the door a few times, the two grew anxious when they didn't receive a reply. Opening the door, slowly, and almost tentatively, the two peeked inside, before opening the door completely, only to find Ryou sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Ryou… are you… okay?" Malik asked softly, taking a small step forward.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm rather fine, thankyou." Ryou said politely in response making the two boys sigh in relief.

"Good, now come on out and make us breakfast and then afterwards I can show you my gratitude~" Bakura smirked as he made his way over to Ryou only to be kicked in the face.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK?! RYOU?!" Bakura yelled in both shock and anger as Malik stood in complete and utter shock.

"No. No person is ever allowed to touch me again! ESPECIALLY NOT MEN!" Ryou shouted sternly before getting up off the bed and crawling across the floor, muttering about boy's and pain and screaming, before opening his closet, crawling inside and then slamming the door shut behind him.

The two older boys stood in silence for a minute or so, as Bakura's nose bled onto the carpet below.

"You turned my boyfriend straight…" Bakura said in a confused tone as his eyes blinked rapidly in confusion and bewilderment.

"LOL, I guess _**you**_ were the one to get robbed this time… robbed of your sex life!" Malik laughed loudly before running off into his room to hide.

If only Mariku knew that he had actually succeeded at making Bakura's life miserable and that he had also won Malik's affections… but alas, he never would.

* * *

**Rtb - **Okay… I want you all to know that being the immature person I am… I laughed all the way through this. I can't take myself or any of what I write serious when I write smut! My fav part was: "letting his cock spring free" lawl~ I just get the image of a farm for penis's. Cause free range chickens / cocks sounds kinda similar… right?! RIGHT GUYS?! OTZ! And lol, had to put the Marik is well endowed thing in there! They should have been on a blimp! Hmmm apparently to get to some ones prostate you need locator cards!

Just so you know… this is probably the worst shit I've ever written! **I'M SORRY JESS! I'LL WRITE YOU A NEW ONE! A BETTER ONE! **I have heaps of bronzeshipping ideas~ XD!

**JESS… it's 3 am… WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!**

**Reviews make Malik and Marik have a happy romantic alternative ending!**


End file.
